


Hella Cackletta and Fawful shorts

by TickToxissor



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Poisoning, Revenge, Sewing, Short Stories, The forth one got kind of deep, Witches, before the events of Superstar Saga, practice being evil?, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickToxissor/pseuds/TickToxissor
Summary: I write these sometimes





	1. Plan

A map was laid out on the table, drawn in chalk and calligraphy pen. Formations of blinking figures in different colors were scattered around on it. Cackletta faced her apprentice from her side of the map, grinning. There was only one possible way through this stage she had created, and she waited for him to find it. Expressions of determination crossed Fawful’s face as he moved his pieces back and forth, each time realizing the flaws in his attempts. It was difficult, having so few units- only a few minions, himself and Cackletta... While she played most of the Beanbean and Mushroom Kingdoms.   
Then he noticed a neutral piece he hadn’t before, “The Beanstar” it was called. Grin spreading, he finally made a move.   
“We get THIS.” He said with complete confidence, and continued detailing his strategy aloud. Cackletta smiled, his plan was nearly as good as her own.   
Once Fawful had finished talking (quite out of breath), she stood, placing her hands on the table.   
“And you know what Fawful?” She cackled.  
The apprentice looked up nervously, “Great Cackletta, what is it that you-“  
“We’re gonna do it.”  
“What?”  
“We’re going to get the Beanstar and the kingdom will be our lunch buffet!”  
“This plan is having realness?”  
Cackletta smiled in response, “You knew I was plotting something.”  
Fawful leapt up in excitement, “The world will have the seeing of our greatness, for once and all!”  
“Of course, but plans take time, dear.”


	2. Disguise

Fawful watched his mistress carefully work with the old sewing machine. The fabric was yellow (blankets, swiped from Beanbean castle). Cackletta was crafting a disguise.  
Her own disguise was going to be entirely magical, but as even the simplest spells died on Fawful’s hands, his needed to be real. Not that he would have much use for a magical disguise anyway, nobody questioned a servant, especially an innocent-looking kid.   
In a few moments, she held up a sweater-looking thing.   
“Fawful, would you try this on?” She called, not knowing he was hiding directly around the corner.   
“Right away, Miss Cackletta!” Came the reply, as he stepped into the room. Cackletta was less than surprised; when Fawful wasn’t working on some invention or other, he followed her around. Good,- she thought- he should learn all he can!  
She handed over the sweater, and he gleefully returned to the hallway to try it on.  
Muted sunlight from the window shone on the desk, as she finished up the last parts.  
Fawful again appeared in the doorway, draped in a sweater with sleeves that looked much too long.   
“Fawful is like a dumpling that is under-stuffed.” He grumbled.  
Cackletta placed a winter-looking hat on her apprentice’s head, ignoring his complaints.   
“And here’s the final touch.”   
The hat fell down behind his glasses; he pushed it back up.  
She held up the reference picture, revealing him to be the spitting image of a castle servant.  
They both broke into laughter; the Beanish royalty sure had strange taste!


	3. All who mess with us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the long one! Wahoo!  
> (Nevermind! It’s still short!)

Feet dragging with every step, cloak covered in dirt, a black eye and no bread... Cackletta was going to kill him when she found out he couldn’t even complete a simple task such as going to the store. Some stupid, idiot Goomba kids had knocked him into a trench like it was nothing, and after the recent rains, that meant ruin for both his cloak and the bread. He had hurled himself at them, screaming fury, but they fought him off easily, as he had carried no weapons.  
He finally stopped walking, dragging his mind back to reality. The door loomed ahead, the familiar knots in the wood now intimidating. He braved a knock, but shrank back, dreading when the door would open.  
Cackletta finally cracked the door open, curious as to why her apprentice hadn’t opened it himself.  
“Great Cackletta, I have failed-“  
The small voice of Fawful halted as the witch’s wide eyes seemed to stare him down. He was petrified before she spoke, swinging the door open the rest of the way.  
“Oh Fawf, What happened to you?! I knew I should’ve sent you with a weapon, that’s like villain rule number one!” She lifted him off the ground, much to his obvious dismay, continuing to curse herself under her breath.  
“I HAVE OKAYNESS! Fawful is fine!” He paused, “and it is not the fault of you anyway...”  
“Tell me Fawf- who did this to you?”  
Fawful grimaced  
“Three Goomba kids that are having stupidity.” He admitted, turning away.  
Cackletta’s eyes narrowed as a smile spread across her face.  
“Well, what would you like to happen to them?”  
Fawful had already considered the question, cursing them all the way home, but now that he was really asked, it was hard to put into words.  
“Like...um, a force of largeness to the stomach after one has eaten a great amount!”  
Cackletta’s smile somehow grew.  
“Well then..” She started, “Why don’t we bring them some _nice_ sandwiches-”  
“But... we have needing of bread.”  
“Cookies then?”  
“Yay! Can we have making of some cookies of specialness for the eating of Fawful?”  
“Hell yeah, but first you should go change. I’ll get some ice for that eye.”  
Fawful had completely forgotten about his injuries in the face of scheming and cookies.  
He guessed that was a good thing.  
...  
Much later, the evening had passed, cookies had been made, and Fawful was fast asleep.  
Cackletta snuck out, magic making her nearly invisible in the night. Trace charms revealed a path that three younger goombas had taken earlier that day. Pointed eyes flashed as she looked harder, deeper. They had been happy, laughing, laughing about _him_ , she soon realized. Biting back anger, she continued on.  
It really was too bad that any magical retaliation would be suspicious. They had to stay in the shadows for now; true revenge would come someday soon.


	4. Laughter and morality

Cackletta was worrying. It was not something she normally did, but this thought had been bothering her conscience for a while.   
Her apprentice had not yet developed an appropriate evil laugh. When he did laugh, it was quiet and low, sort of a “rururu” sound. Sufficiently creepy yes, but not particularly fear-inducing. There was something holding him back and she was determined to know what it was.  
She called him, they left the house.  
As they made their way through the trees, Fawful wondered about the motives of his mentor.  
“Why did you have bringing of Fawful here?” He finally questioned.  
“The canyon is the best place to practice evil laughter...” she answered, looking down at him.   
They stopped a few moments later, in a place where the trees parted and rock walls rose up high on either side. Cackletta began to explain how acoustics worked, but Fawful wasn’t listening. He stood nervously facing the expanse.  
“Okay, now watch-“  
Cackletta drew back and-  
“EYAHAHAHA!” her laughter echoed throughout the canyon. Fawful smiled admiringly, but his face quickly fell with the realization that he was to follow.  
She looked down at him expectantly. “Go on now.”  
He looked out over the canyon again, taking a breath. 

Cackletta watched as her apprentice’s body shook violently as he tried to replicate her laughter. He remained silently laughing for a moment before burying his head in his cloak in shame.   
So that was why.  
She carefully placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“C’mon, we just need to try a different way.”  
His eyes turned up only slightly.  
“Think of your fury.”  
His glasses clouded over, an expression of anger crossing his face. He suddenly turned away, back towards the canyon, rising to his full height (which wasn’t that tall).   
A laugh, louder than Cackletta thought possible for him, rang out through the area, causing several small stones to fall from the canyon walls.   
The echoes faded away.  
“YEAH! That’s what I’m talking about!” Cackletta cheered, failing to contain her excitement.  
Fawful looked a bit surprised, but there was nothing that could have hidden his smile.  
“Can we have the going home now?”  
“Yes, of course”  
—  
Cackletta was again worrying as they walked back home. Yes, Fawful has gained an evil laugh, but...  
She suddenly stopped and turned to him.  
“-I should not have put you on the spot like that. It was bad of me.”  
He looked up blankly.  
“Great Cackletta, we have badness.”  
[Was this why it was so hard to be a teacher? To see your own mistakes in your student’s eyes?]  
She bowed her head.  
“True, But what use is that if we are not good to each other?”

Fawful pondered this as they continued home, and by the time they reached the front door he knew what to say.  
“Fawful forgives you.”  
As much as he hated sudden contact, he found himself smiling in the embrace that followed.  
“I won’t make you evil laugh again if you don’t want to-“  
“Rururu, Fawful is glad to know that it has possibility. Fawful wouldn’t have stopping for the world.”


End file.
